FlutterDash and RainbowShy
by KittyRain
Summary: When one of Twilight's spells goes wrong, there's a couple of interesting side effects... And it's Rainbow Dash who needs to take care of it, with Fluttershy's help. full pairings will come later


**Chapter One**

Rainbow grinned to herself as she made her way over to Twilight's house. It was the day before Fluttershy's birthday, and Twilight, being the ever organised pony she was, had called her friends over to plan the perfect birthday for their animal-loving friend.

Although Rainbow knew Pinkie Pie was most likely to be able to organise the entire party within ten seconds flat, it would be interesting to see what presents the others were planning to get for Fluttershy, the blue pegasus had absolutely no idea what she could get her friend, as anything Fluttershy hinted at wanting, she always insisted she didn't need it, and that she was happy simply having friends.

As sweet as Fluttershy as, Rainbow couldn't help but get slightly frustrated at her friend simply because she was impossible to shop for! Fluttershy would never outright say she wanted a gift, and if somepony went to buy her something anyway, she would constantly say they didn't have too, and would always feel shy and awkward if they did buy her something.

Rainbow flew through the window, never one to bother with the door to Twilight's home. Everyone else was already there, including...

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow blinked, "Ummm... Hi"

"Oh... Hello Dash" Fluttershy grinned, "I was just coming over here to see if Twilight could find a spell for me, but everyone seems to be gathering here at the moment, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important"

Rainbow grinned, despite it was Fluttershy's birthday tomorrow, she was still so careful not to upset anypony else.

"Alright everypony!" Twilight said loudly enough for each pony to hear, "Thanks to Pinkie Pie ruining the surprise by asking Flutteshy if she wanted blutterflies or bunnies on her balloons... We may as well just figure out where to hold the party for Fluttershy's birthday tomorrow"

Pinkie grinned happily, while Fluttershy blushed and averted her gaze, awkwardly brushing her hoof over the floor in embarrassment.

"Well, as much as I love you dear Fluttershy," Rarity began, "I simply cannot allow a party at my boutique... I have a large order due next week, and I have already began on most of the dresses, therefore everything I need is in a specific order... hosting a party could simply be a disaster for me!"

Fluttershy squeaked slightly, "Oh Rarity, I couldn't even dream of asking you to risk such an important order! In fact, I'm sure everyone's very busy tomorrow and so I really don't mind if we don't have a party for my birthday, as long as you're all happy I shall be perfectly..."

"Nonsense!" Twlight interrupted, "We're celebrating your birthday with a party."

"We could have it at my place" Rainbow offered, "It's big enough, and not everyone's been to my home before, so it'll be exciting"

Twilight smiled, "I could perform that spell again where us non-pagasus ponies can walk on the clouds!" She dashed off to a shelf, her eyes scanning along titles as quickly as she could.

Pinkie Pie was already speaking aloud and listing everything she needed for the party, while Fluttershy was murmuring how she couldn't possibly expect all of the fancy stuff Pinkie had planned, AppleJack was talking to Rarity about the different apple-based treats she could make, and Rarity was nodding, half-listening, as she sketched out what looked to be a dress design.

Twilight had began scanning through books, looking for the spell, when she gasped, "Hey everypony! I've found a spell that will combine the walking on clouds spell with another bit of magic that will also give us all wings for a week!" She frowned, "It looks complicated, but I only have to perform it once, and it should work on all of us!"

She read the spell over a couple of times, "Okay... I need you all to line up in front of me"

Rarity, Pinkie Pie and AppleJack stepped up to Twilight, while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy moved back. The blue pegasus smiled at her friend in excitement. She was actually really looking forward to having all her friends over to her house!

Twilight closed her eyes and concentrated. Her horn glowing with her magic as she focused on the spell. Sparks began to fly from the end of her horn, and the room grew dark. Fluttershy mumbled her worry as she stepped closer to Rainbow Dash, shying away from the room as much as possible by practically molding herself to her friend's side.

Gusts of wind started rushing through the room, causing everypony's mane to flutter harshly, books were blown off the shelves, and a couple of ink wells smashed as they were knocked to the floor with the force of the breeze. The three stood before Twilight were glancing nervously at each other, unsure of whether the spell was going right, or horribly wrong.

Suddenly Fluttershy squealed as though someone had stepped on her wing. Rainbow understood why, sharp pains were shooting through her body. It felt like she was being poked with hundreds of Rarity's needles. "Twilight!" She yelled over the noise of the wind, "Stop!"

"I'm trying!" The unicorn shouted in reply, "It doesn't seem to..." She screamed as she was blown backwards by a powerful force.

The spell stopped, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy lay in a heap, both panting, feeling exhausted from the pains. Twilight was the first to be able to stand again, soon followed by AppleJack and Rarity. Pinkie bounced up in her usual springing style, but she suddenly froze at the sight greeting her.

"Oh my!" Rarity gasped.

Rainbow frowned, slowly opening her eyes as she pulled herself heavily to her hooves. Fluttershy was still lying on the floor, but she looked unhurt. However, this was not what the four other ponies were looking at.

In front of the flying ponies, lay two tiny fillies. One looking just like a younger Rainbow Dash, the other a perfect image of a younger Fluttershy. They both looked asleep, completely peaceful and oblivious to the mess that had been caused by the spell.

Nobody spoke for a while, each pair of eyes simply looking over the two fillies. It was AppleJack who broke the silence, "What in Equestria...?"


End file.
